


I Have Something For You

by orphan_account



Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: Band, Cuddling, Cute, Flawless, Fluff, Hats, Kisses, LA, M/M, Singing, rehearsal, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch gets emotional during a video shoot, he's to embarrassed to tell Scott why. It turns out Scott feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Something For You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Fandom! My first Scömìche fic, I hope you like it! Again, I wrote this on my mobile so there will be some mistakes, I'm sorry. PLEASE make sure to leave kudos and comments to say if you liked the fic, Thanks!

"Alright guys, are you ready for take 1?" Scott said to the rest of the band members.  
"Oh hell ya" Kevin said excitedly  
"Yaaah" Kirstie sang a short riff.  
This time as a valentines themed single, PTX had chosen Love Me Like You Do from 50 Shades of Grey. It was a beautiful song and Mitch (who would be singing most of the lyrics) was so perfect at singing it, it matched his vocal range so well.  
They were half way through the song when tears started streaming down Mitch's face. It wasn't uncommon for this to happen to him, after all this was a passionate love song. Mitch lasted about half a minute more before his voice gave out and he stormed off the black canvas set.  
Everything stopped.  
As Mitch's bests friend Scott ran over to him. Mitch was facing the wall with his face buried in his hands.  
"Hey dude, you alright?" Scott asked patting Mitch on the back of his floral button up tee.  
"Ya I-Im fine its just an intense song"  
"You sure you're ok?"  
"Yes I'm good" Mitch said walking back to the set. Scott trailed behind.  
It took the band a few takes but they eventually finished the song, it sounded truly phenomenal.

Scott fumbled for his keys as he walked up to his apartment door, he knew Mitch was eager to get in and eat, it had been a long day.  
Mitch dropped his coat and tote bag and ran to the fridge. He grabbed half a leftover burger, got his phone out of his pocket and flopped on the couch.  
"Ok I guess we're not ordering in" Scott exclaimed as he hung up his hat on the coat hooks at the front door.  
Scott also got his phone out just like Mitch. The two men scrolled through social media for a while until Mitch broke the silence by saying, "so you're just not going to ask about earlier today?" He was a little sassy.  
"I didn't know you were ok with talking about it..." Scott said placing his phone down on the coffee table next to his Beyoncé book. "So what was it?" he continued.  
Mitch was a little hesitant but finally said  
"Ok Scott we've been friends basically forever so I'm just going to say this straight out and I don't expect you to respond if you don't want to."  
"Ok, go on" Scott was now very intrigued.  
"That was a really emotional song and it just made me really sad because the person I like will never love me back and, and I just feel so alone sometimes"  
"Mitch look, I'm really sorry about that, but that wasn't that shocking.."  
"Wait I'm not done. The main part of this story was that the person I like is.. you" Mitch looked away from Scott as soon as he said this, he was so embarrassed, what was this going to do to their friendship? The band?  
Scott smiled. Mitch looked back at him surprised.  
"Why are you smiling?" Mitch asked. His face was slightly red from crying.  
Scott reached over and caressed the side of Mitch's face. He then leaned in to steal a kiss off the side of Mitch's cheek.  
"I love you too" Scott said, he was almost crying as well.  
After about 5 minutes off just staring into each other's eyes Scott interrupted their moment to say "Hey we need to film that sup3rfruit video today"  
"Ya, ya right, do you want to just do a Q&A?"  
"Sure"

The two singers filmed for about an hour.  
"Gooood byyyeeeee" Scott and Mitch both sang into the camera after they had each blown a kiss.  
Scott switched off the camera and said "I'll edit this tomorrow".  
"Great!" Mitch responded. He was in a better mood now.  
By this time it was about 10:30pm. About time for them to be getting to bed, not sleeping, awake on their phones but still in bed.  
Mitch carried the large tripod out of his room and changed into a tank top and soft grey sweats once Scott had left. He got all cozy in his blankets and looked through tumblr for about 45 minutes. Mitch then set his alarm for the morning (8:00am) and put his phone on the bedside table. He and Scott did have a rehearsal at 10:00 the next day, they should both get some sleep.

It was now 1:47am and Mitch was still awake just staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about Scott. Mitch still couldn't believe that Scott said he loved him.  
At that very moment the door creaked open. It was Scott.  
"Can't sleep either?" he said  
"Ya" Mitch replied. This was starting to sound like the story of Can't Sleep Love. But that was beside the point.  
He stood into doorway for a while until... "I think I have something for you." Scott said as he rushed out of the room and into his own.  
*what could it be* Mitch wondered smiling looking at the spot where the taller man was just a few seconds ago.  
About 3 minutes later Scott came back to Mitch's room. He had changed his outfit.  
Mitch turned around to see Scott dressed in nothing but black boxers, his red and black "FLAWLESS" flannel (unbuttoned), black stud earrings and of course a black snapback hat.  
He looked so good, through Mitch's eyes he was in the most attractive outfit he had ever seen on Scott even after 13+ years of knowing him.  
Scott smirked and looked at Mitch. Mitch walked forward and placed his hands over Scott's broad shoulders and slowly slid them down to his waist. Scott kissed the younger man's forehead. And after that let's just say, not all the blood was rushing to Mitch's head if you know what I mean. Scott pulled Mitch in closer for a long slow kiss. Mitch tugged on the collar of Scott's flannel. They both fell back onto Mitch's bed. The blond on top propping himself up with his hands on either side on of the younger man's head and his knees, on on each side of Mitch's thighs. What followed after was a couple of soft kisses and a warm night of cuddling.

Mitch was abruptly woken up by his alarm. He had nearly forgotten about their rehearsal. Mitch's head was resting on Scott's chest. Mitch looked up at the younger man and smiled, of course this would change their friendship, and the band but maybe it was a change for the better.  
Somehow Scott wasn't woken up by the loud alarm, he was a very deep sleeper.  
"Morning Scott.. We have a.. rehearsal wake up" Mitch was still very tired, he said this rubbing his eyes and patting Scott on the shoulder, which caused Scott to slowly stir.

After the two men had gotten ready, clothes, breakfast, makeup (mainly on Mitch's part), it was 9:34am, Scott grabbed a snapback. Mitch quickly took his favourite pair of sunglasses on the coffee table and they headed out the door.  
"So, do you want to tell the band?" Scott asked after their short stop at Starbucks.  
Mitch thought about this for a second, maybe they should, maybe it should wait, it really didn't matter at the time if everyone knew because they were just figuring things out, and they had each other. That's all that really counted.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave comments, Thank You!


End file.
